Wake up the King
by Anhara S
Summary: Porque el Apocalipsis siempre fue cosa de dos: De Adán y Eva. De Caín y Abel. De Dean y Sam. SPOILERS 5ª temporada


**Title:** Wake up the King.

**Summary: **Porque el Apocalipsis siempre fue cosa de dos: De Adán y Eva. De Caín y Abel. De Sam y Dean.

**Advert: SPOILERS!! del 5x18 **y resto de la temporada. Angst. Palabras feas.

* * *

_Y así caerá sobre vosotros toda la sangre inocente derramada en la tierra… (Mateo 23:35)_

_· · · · ·_

Las cosas no han ido bien. Nada ha salido como esperabais, y donde debía de haber gritos de júbilo, felicidad y paz, solo hay muerte, sangre y dolor.

Era un buen plan. Tú lo ideaste y eso debería haber bastado, porque al fin y al cabo siempre fuiste el cerebrito de la familia.

Pero no ha sido suficiente. Y ahora _-solo ahora-_ sabes porqué.

Tu plan _-tu estúpido y maravilloso plan-_ no era un plan en sí. Solo una forma más, tan desesperada como las anteriores, de que tu hermano permanezca junto a ti un poco más.

Había sido descabellado, irracional y plenamente estúpido, pero era lo único que teníais y todos se habían aferrado a él como a un salvavidas.

Incluso Cass. Incluso él. Tú viste durante un nanosegundo la esperanza brillar de nuevo en sus ojos. O eso creíste.

Porque ahora te parece imposible que alguien haya podido creer que aquella locura que se te había ocurrido en un momento de lucidez _-¡Ha!-_ pudiese salir bien.

Hay gritos a tu alrededor pero ya no sabes de quien proceden. Sabes que suena cruel y egoísta, pero ya no te importa. Ya nada lo hace.

Gabriel está con vosotros, y _aunque te pese_ sabes que se lo agradecerás eternamente, porque mientras él se lanza una y otra vez contra Lucifer con toda esa rabia y dolor que nunca deberían ir asociados a un Ángel, tú tienes el tiempo suficiente para reconsiderar las cosas y que ese gran cerebrito tuyo lleno de palabrejas en latín, leyendas macabras y datos inútiles encuentre una vía de escape.

Quizás, piensas con todo lo que te queda, no hayáis ganado esta batalla; pero seguro _-seguro-_ que ganaréis la guerra.

Es entonces cuando Lucifer posa sus ojos en ti por primera vez desde que todo este debacle comenzó. Te mira con la cabeza ladeada en un ángulo extrañamente inhumano, y la carne a medio pudrir de su cara se estira con una de sus ladinas sonrisas. Tus rodillas tiemblan como no lo han hecho nunca antes y tu respiración se atora en tu garganta.

'_No diré que sí, grandísimo hijo de puta. Nunca lo haré'_ repites una y otra vez en tu cabeza, con la esperanza de que él pueda oírte y de una vez por todas se rinda y se largue por donde ha venido.

Pero Lucifer solo te mira fijamente, y si puede leer tus pensamientos, estos solo sirven para ensanchar su sonrisa hasta limites insospechados. Tú recuerdas entonces a esa Serpiente de la que tanto hablan en el Génesis y piensas que nunca antes estuviste tan de acuerdo con algo como entonces.

Lucifer es como una serpiente arrastrándose hacia él, lenta y segura de que alcanzará a su presa.

Pero tú no eres Adán. O Eva. -_Jesús, esperas que Dean nunca te oiga decir de eso-_ y no caerás tan fácilm-- Y no caerás. Punto.

Gabriel ataca otra vez incansable, sus gritos de dolor por su familia rota retumban en tus oídos, solo para darse de nuevo de bruces contra esa fuerza invisible y demoledora que es Lucifer; y el tiempo que te regala se escapa entre tus dedos como el humo sofocante que os rodea.

Y sigues sin saber que hacer.

Suele ser en estos momentos en los que recurres a Dean, o incluso a Cass; pero Cass es de poca ayuda ahora. El cuerpo ensangrentado de Jimmy Novak te dice que el Angel no aguantará mucho más, y Dean… Dean hace rato que se separó de tu lado y tus ojos ya no le distinguen entre el humo.

Le buscas con la mirada y gritas su nombre a pesar de que saber que eso no es exactamente lógico ni aconsejable. Ya hay suficientes demonios a tu alrededor como para atraer aun más. Pero tienes miedo. Estas aterrado, y necesitas ver esa mirada suya de nuevo para poder seguir adelante.

Alguien grita tu nombre, entonces. Durante un momento piensas en Dean, pero pronto te das cuenta de que la voz es demasiado ronca para pertenecer a él.

_Cass._

"¡Sam!. ¡Sam!" le oyes mientras viene hacía a ti. Hay sangre en su eterna gabardina y una mirada que tú nunca has visto antes en sus ojos.

Hay miedo. Y dolor.

Castiel se deshace de otro demonio con una facilidad pasmosa antes de colocarse delante de ti, e intentar hablar entre sofocadas respiraciones.

Sus ojos van de un lado a otro, frenéticos y una de sus manos agarra tu camisa y la sacude con apremio.

Tú no necesitas escuchar sus próximas palabras para saber lo que ocurre.

Solo hay una cosa que pueda hacer reaccionar de esa forma al Ángel.

"Es Dean".

_Exacto._

Parpadeas lentamente. Sus palabras haciendo eco en tu cerebro como si nada. La mirada de Lucifer no se ha apartado de ti ni un segundo en todo este tiempo y tú, no sabes porqué, te sientes compelido a devolvérsela.

_No soy Eva. No soy Eva. No soy Eva. No soy Eva. No soy Ev--._

"¡Sam!".

Algo te zarandea con fuerza y tú por fin consigues centrar tu atención en el Ángel frente a ti.

"¿Y Dean?" preguntas estúpidamente porque ya sabes la respuesta.

"Michael está aquí" dice, y tú de haber tenido tiempo habrías hecho algún comentario sobre lo cliché que era realmente esa frase y como Cass debería de ver más películas de terror y aumentar su repertorio si de verdad quería que aquello surtiera algún efecto en ti. Pero tiempo es lo único que no tienes y tan pronto como Cass coloca sus dedos en tu frente Lucifer desaparece y Michael le reemplaza.

Excepto que no es Michael. No exactamente. Y aunque tú ya sabes que esto podía suceder, no deja de abrir otro boquete mas en tu corazón, junto con el de Jess y Papá y todos aquellos que no pudiste salvar.

Dean está a tu lado, y casi puedes sentirle temblar contra ti. Su voz suena dolorosamente rota cuando habla.

"Es Adam" dice y tú cierras los ojos porque quizás así no tengas que seguir presenciando la imagen que es _vuestro_ hermano pequeño con esa vacía mirada fija en vosotros.

"Lo sé".

Michael -_Porque no hay otra forma de la que puedas llamarle. Ese no es Adam. Adam ha dejado el edificio-_ pasea su mirada de Dean a ti y crees poder ver algo de sorpresa en su rostro. Eso te descoloca y te enorgullece al mismo tiempo.

"Estabas equivocado" dices antes de poder detenerte. No sabes si es saludable llevarle la contrario a un Arcángel con el cuerpo de tu hermanastro pequeñocomo traje, pero tampoco te importa mucho.

Michael sonríe y suspira como si tus palabras le resultasen conmovedoras o algo.

"No, Sam. No lo estaba" dice y tu te muerdes la lengua para no replicar "Quizás no sea hoy. Ni mañana. Pero lo harás, y lo sabes. Todos aquí lo sabemos".

Tú sabes que eso no es cierto. Que nunca lo harás, pero aun así duele que ni siquiera el Cielo confíe en ti.

_¿Por qué si no lo hacen Ellos, entonces quien lo hará?._

"¿Por eso estás aquí?" dices entre dientes, la frsutración dejando un sinsabor ácido en tu paladar "¿Por eso has venido?. ¿Para deleitarte de nuestro fracaso?".

Hay una mano en tu hombro, entonces. Un contacto real y humano que te devuelve a tu ser.

"Sammuel" Cass susurra en tu oído como una advertencia y tú te das cuenta de que la mano pertenece a él y no a quien tú creías.

"¿Dean?" le llamas con una voz extraña y temblorosa, pero él no te escucha. Tu hermano -_ tu otro hermano-_ está demasiado ocupado mirando embobado a Michael para prestarte atención.

Es entonces cuando te das cuenta de algo.

Dean puede escuchar a Michael. En su cabeza.

"¡No le escuches!" gritas volviéndote hacia él y sacudiéndole para sacarle del trance en el que parece estar metido "¡Es solo otro bastardo mentiroso, Dean!. ¡No le escuches!".

Pero Dean le escucha, y tú no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

Michael ríe en ese momento. Una carcajada seca y para nada armoniosa saliendo de los maltratados labios de Adam, y tú, rabioso, sientes la necesidad de volverte y meterle una de esas espadas angelicales entre ceja y ceja.

Pero no lo haces, porque Dean elige ese momento para despertar de su trance y mirarte.

Y todo tu mundo se derrumba.

Porque puedes leer su respuesta perfectamente en sus ojos, en sus labios, en cada uno de los poros de su piel.

Porque _él_ es la respuesta.

"No" dices furibundo, y sabes que es la desesperación lo que te mueve "¡No!".

"_Sammy_" hay condescendencia allí, dicha en un tono tan increíblemente _Papá_ que tú no sabes que contestar, así que optas por lo único que te queda.

"Por favor…", y entonces "Si tú dices sí, yo también lo haré. ¡Lo juro!".

Y él te mira con esa sonrisa de orgullo de la que siempre has deseado ser el único benefactor, y dice:

"No, no lo harás".

Y tú sabes que es verdad.

· · · · ·

_Y en aquel tiempo surgirá Mika-el, el gran Príncipe que defiende a los hijos de tu pueblo… (Daniel 12:1)_

**_FIN_**

* * *

Reviews = Amor


End file.
